What About Luigi?
by InvaderDom
Summary: Oh good lord. I'm sorry, I had to do this. LuigixPeach. That's all I have to say. I take constructive critisism, no flamers, and I have bad grammar. Just a heads up.
1. It's a Start

**_What About Luigi?  
Written by: Dom_**

**Chapter One: _It's A Start_**

Uhhh.

Well this is a crummy way to start a journal.  
Hi.

I'm Luigi. I guess I'll just start writing. As I write this I'm about 16 and a half. I have a brother named Mario.  
He's 17.  
Lucky.

I have one best friend and her name is Daisy. She moved to the Mushroom Kingdom from Sarasaland. She's not as boring and bland as I am and she brings spice into everyone's life here in the kingdom. She's best friends with Peach, Mario's girlfriend.

Peach.

Peach, Peach, Peach...

Where do I begin with _her_? Well first, she's gorgeous. Gorgeous, blonde, blue-eyed, slim, a guy's dream girl. Mine especially. I remember meeting her when Mario and I were little...

**"C'mon Wigi! Hurry up!"**

**Luigi slowly ran up the giant hill twords the castle gate. He and Mario wore only their diapers, shirts, and hats. "I'm comin'." Toddling over at the age of three and Luigi of two, Mario went over to his slow poke brother and proceeded to drag him up the hill. "I wonder who lives in this big place." Luigi looked over at the towering castle before him. "Why're we here anyway, brother?"**

**"'Cuz we gotta go inside. They say that some toadstool guy wants to see us."**

**The walls seemed to stretch up and up forever. White and pink decorated the castle like the inside of a cake. All the brothers could do was stare in awe. "It's ginormous!" Mario's eyes were wide like dinner plates. Luigi's thumb popped out of his mouth from previous sucking. Shortly after, an old toadstool with glasses and a mustache came up to the two toddlers and greeted them.**

**"You must be Mario and Luigi!"**

**"Yep yep! Tha' is us! I'm Mario and this is my pip squeak brother, Wigi."**

**Luigi burped.**

**"Well, my name is Toadsworth. I take care of this castle while the Missus and her husband are away. And now, I'm in charge of taking care of their new baby girl: Peach. She was born about a year ago so she's one now and is allowed to see others."**

**"What kinda name is _Peach_?"**

**Luigi made a sqeeking sound.**

**"What kind of name?! It's a very nice name! Now come with me. The princess is to meet you."**

**Toadsworth led Mario and Luigi through an odd number of stairways and hallways until they finally came to a playroom decorated with unicorns, mushroom pictures, toys, and a crib that sat right in the middle of the room. "In the crib you'll find the little dear." Toadsworth led Mario and Luigi into the mass of fluffy stuffed animals and toys. "I'll be back to fetch you in a while." Toadsworth left the room.**

**Mario dragged Luigi over to the crib. Inside, there was a squirming, blonde-haired baby girl. She was sucking on a pacifier and would spit it out every once in a while and smile before popping it back in. The red capped toddler stood on a nearby stoop to see her.  
"She's tiny."  
Mario leaned over the crib and stared at the little princess. She giggled and grabbed his nose. "Mario! I wanna see!" Luigi sat on the floor in terror thinking that the stuffed animals would come alive. Mario jumped down from the stoop he stood and threw Luigi into the crib.**

**Luigi stared at the princess with intesncity. She only giggled and crawled over to Luigi. "Um. Hi princess. I'm Wigi." Peach giggled and gave him a good slap in the face. Luigi went tumbling backwords. Peach only giggled more. "Wigi!" Luigi smiled and smacked the princess back. "Yes!" The two of them started to smack each other in the face until both of their cheeks were bright red. Soon after, Mario climbed into the crib. "Hi Peach! You're my bestest friend ever!" He gave her a big hug. Peach gave him a huge smile. Luigi silently cried in a corner.**

That day was only good for so long.

I played with the princess once and then Mario took her away and tried teaching her how to walk. Toadsworth said we could come back anytime we liked, but some idiot named Bowser always busted in the place and tried taking Peach. I was too timid to do anything so Mario was always the one who told him to back off.

However, everything started changing about a few years ago.  
I was 15.  
Mario was 16.  
Peach was 14.  
And it was summertime...

**The sun shined down onto the Mushroom Kingdom. It was another lovely day and Mario had already left the house to spend the day with Peach. Luigi was all alone. At this point, the couch was his only friend and the only thing he could talk to.**

**"-and I can't beat Mario at ANYTHING! I can't even grow a bigger mustache. See? Only peach fuzz."**

**Well, sooner or later, a knock on the door was heard and Luigi answered it.  
There stood a girl with short brown hair, big green eyes, long lashes, a yellow and black T-Shirt, and yellow shorts. "Hi! The name's Daisy. I'm looking for a Mr...Maria?"**

**"You're looking for Mario. He's not home."**

**"Oh...well, who're you?"**

**"I'm Luigi. His brother."**

**"Never heard of you."**

**"Of course not."**

**"Anyway, I just moved here from Sarasaland with my mother and I was told to find Mario so he can give me a tour."**

**"Well, again, he's not here."**

**"But YOU are here! You could give me that tour." She batted her eyes in a flirtatious mannor.**

**"I suppose I can. It won't kill me."**

**He pulled on some jeans and a baggy green sweater and the two were off. The tour consisted of Bowser's castle (before getting kicked out), the deep blue sea and its beach, various meadows, the outside of the castle, and finally, a tree. Daisy and Luigi used it to sit on while they watched the sunset. "Today was cool, man." Daisy smiled and elbowed Luigi. He fell of the tree. Daisy glanced down at him. "What're ya? Some kinda whimp?" Luigi rubbed his arm. "Somewhat..."**

**Daisy let out a loud laugh. "No wonder everyone wants to be with Mario 'stead of you."**

**Luigi glared at Daisy. "That wasn't funny."**

**"Wasn't suppossed to be. I'm speakin' the truth. But you're still a pretty cool guy. I like you."**

**Luigi climbed back up into the tree with Daisy. He smiled. "Thanks, I guess."**

**"No problem." She kissed his cheek and jumped down. "I'm gonna head home. See 'ya later Luigi!"**

**As he watched Daisy wander down the hill from which the tree sat, he rubbed his cheek and started mumbling to himself. "What a weirdo girl." He continued to watch her go down the hill. "But then again, she's the only person that's ever bothered to talk to me." He jumped off the tree and started to walk home in the opposite direction. "And she kissed my cheek...she must actually _likes _me." Peach still ran through his head. He fell to the ground. "I can't think straight!"**

**The moon rose. Bats fluttered from the distance into its light. Goombas were following them.  
Luigi sat on the ground and held his head.  
"And she's pretty too..."**

**--Later--**

**"Where have you been all day? I've been home since like...5pm and you weren't here. You're ALWAYS here!"**

**Mario was sitting on the couch with Peach when Luigi walked in the door around midnight. Peach waved. Luigi gulped.  
"Well?"  
Mario's voice sounded annoyed and almost like a worried mother. "Well? Where were you?"**

**"Um..." Luigi glanced over at Peach. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail. He could smell her cotten candy lipgloss. "I, uh, met a girl today. She came to the door. Her name is Daisy."**

**Peach smiled and clapped her hands. "I know her!" she chirped. "She and I are best friends!" Luigi's eyes seem to drift to the back of his head. This was unbelievable. "Fuck" he thought. "What the hell to do now?"**


	2. Petals

**Chapter Two: _Petals_**

Daisy showed up at the front door the following day. She had a tennis racket in her hand and told me, more like ordered me, that I was going to learn how to play.

At first I denyed her, but that didn't really work out.  
She still ended up dragging my ass out of the house.  
I was ordered to carry the sports bag.

**"Daisy! C'mon! I can barely hold the darn thing!" The tennis racket and Luigi's hand was wobbling because he was so nervous. Daisy laughed and took the racket away from him. "Can't and won't play tennis with me, huh?" She smirked. "Fine. Basketball it is. You can keep carrying the sports bag."**

**Daisy put the rackets back inside the bag and pulled out a bright, orange, round, bouncy ball. Luigi gulped. "What?! Don't I get a say in _anything_?" Daisy puffed out her chest and let out a long sigh. "You're hopeless," She threw the basketball at Luigi's chest. He caught it. "You always say you're not as good as Mario. Today I'm going to show you how wrong you are."**

**Luigi trailed behind Daisy as she led him to a large cement area. Luigi could only look at Daisy. Her yellow shorts were shorter than short. Her yellow T-Shirt came above her belly button just by an inch and looked like it was going to fold upwards. _"I suppose that's the only 'girly' a tomboy like Daisy can get."_ Luigi thought. Before he realized it, Daisy popped a big bubble gum bubble right in his face.**

**"Toss me the ball!" Daisy ran onto the cement and carried a pole and a net with her. Luigi tossed the ball at Daisy. It his her right in the head. "Are you okay?!" Luigi ran over to the surprised, on-the-ground Daisy. She got up. "I'm just a bit dizzy," she said rubbing the red spot on her forehead. "But I'll live."**

**It was only a few more minutes until Daisy had set up a strange looking basketball hoop. She tossed the basketball back at Luigi. This time, he ended up on the ground.**

Daisy ran circles around me the entire time, but she never got a shot. Every jump I made was a point saver. We ended our game about a half hour after it started and Daisy was pooped. Impressed, but pooped.

**"You're not half bad," she blushed. "At jumping, I mean. Can your brother jump that high?"**

**"No, he can't."**

**"Well, you've impressed me."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. We've found something you're better than Mario at."**

**"I wouldn't count jumping as-"**

**"Well you better! Or I'll pound you!"**

**"Yes'm."**

I ended my day with Daisy early in order to go home and test out a few things. Well, really only one thing. I wanted to see how high I could jump. It turns out that I could get to some pretty high heights. Heights that not even my brother could get to. I was impressed with myself. I thought I could never be good at something, but here I am, amazingly skilled at jumping.

My self-party ended abruptly by a Bowser attack.

**"I'LL CLOBBER YOU, YOU LITTLE RED NERD."**

**The bad tempered Koopa blasted fire with a loud roar. Mario jumped over it.  
"Don't burn the field, idiot!"**

**"I'LL BURN WHAT I WANNA BURN, NERD."**

**"Horn ass!"**

**Luigi was sitting on top of the roof of the house when a burst of flame shot up like an explosion. "Bowser." He jumped off the roof and sprinted towards the dissapearing flame. Mario and Bowser were fighting in the middle of one of the meadows. More importantly, it was Peach's favorite meadow where the blue tipped bobby flowers grew during the summer time.**

**Then he saw her. Peach was standing to the side of the fight being guarded by a small gathering of Koopas.  
_"Now's my chance to be a hero!"  
_While Bowser blew flames and Mario punched his gut, Luigi snuck around the back to Peach and the Koopas. The Koopas were too busy watching the fight to pay attention to the teen princess in puffy pink. Luigi grabbed her hand.  
"Come with me."**

**He led her away to the patch of blue flowers she adored. "Why didn't you run away, Luigi?" Peach was puzzled. "Usually you run away from dangerous things like this." Luigi frowned. "I could ask you the same thing," he said. "Why didn't you run away when the Koopa Troopers weren't watching you?" Peach blushed. "Because I wanted Mario to save me like he always does," She looked over at the frowning Luigi. "B-but this is a nice change of pace!" Peach gave him a hug. The flowers were on a little hill just above the meadow. Peach sat down on the hill and picked at a flower petal.**

**"Have you ever done this before?"**

**"Done what?" Luigi murmered.**

**"Picked petals to show you who you're gonna marry?"**

**"No."**

**"Wanna try?"**

**Luigi reached for the flower, but looking at Peach's bright blue eyes made him draw back.**

**"No."**

**"Please, Luigi? For me?"**

**Not being able to deny her, Luigi plucked a flower from the earth and removed a petal.  
Petal by petal, he felt rejection slithering into his skin.**

**_She loves me_**

**_She loves me not_**

**_She loves me_**

**_She loves me not_**

**_She loves me_**

**_She loves me not_**

**_She loves me_**

**Luigi stared at the last petal. "She loves me..." he muttered. He put the remaining petal attached to the stem into his cap. "What was your answer, Luigi?" Peach batted her eyelashes at him. Luigi gulped. "Uh, it was 'she loves me'." he said. Peach giggled. "Who was the girl?"  
Luigi twiddled his thumbs. "No one." he said. "I didn't wish for anyone. I just did it for fun."  
_Liar.  
_"Well, if you did do it for a girl and you won't tell me, I'm sure she loves you very much."  
_No. Not really. No.  
_"Yes, Peach, I'm sure too."**

**Fire blazed from the bottom of the hill.**

**"WHERE THE FUCK IS PEACH, MARIO?! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU TAKE HER!!"**

**"How the heck should I know, you bloated turtle!"**

**"HUH? LOOK! SHE'S UP THERE WITH YOUR STUPID BROTHER!"**

**"So we fought for nothing?"**

**"NO, NOT REALLY. I HATE YOU. I CAN FIGHT YOU WHENEVER I WANT."**

**"Later, Bowser..."**

Mario found us at the top of the hill. He wasn't too happy that Peach was with me instead of waiting to be rescued. Turns out that Mario made Peach stand there so he could show off his strength. I didn't think that was really fair to Peach, but apparently my say in anything didn't matter.

When we got home, Mario ended up yelling at me and telling me that if I kept hitting on his girl, I was gonna get it.

I hate my life.

I hate my brother.

I hate the fact that I can't confess my feelings to that one special girl.

I hate that her best friend likes me.

I hate that I'm so wimpy.


End file.
